Along the Lines of Love
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Seth has a dillemma. He's imprinted! The dillemma? On a vampire! The catch? A Cullen! The issue? Well...is it really such a problem when you find out that he returns your feelings?...no. The problem is much more complex than all of that.slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of zee characteurs :{)**

**Rating: M (in later chapters)**

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jacob/hmm...**

**This is something I started on a while ago. I really liked it and so I thought I would share with anyone else who might enjoy this pairing. There will be another chapter, updates just might be a little lax :]**

**May I also make a request? I write stories for myself and share them for the enjoyment of you, the readers. If it isn't too much trouble, instead of just adding my stories to favorite lists (which I VERY much appreciate so don't get me wrong), but if you could just leave a few words of approval, disapproval, like, dislike, suggestions then I would very much like to hear from you. I love critique of any kind. No flames and we're good! Thank you so much :] **

* * *

**Seth**

I never thought that life would be easy, I've always known that it would be complicated…but never so hard. Before we lost Dad…me and my sister, and my mom, life was good--not easy--but good. Before my fifteenth birthday things had been rocky with my mom and Leah, but still pretty fair. Before Mom, Old Quil Ateara, Billy Black and Sam Ulley had sat me and my sister down to tell us that the old legends we'd heard about the "Wolf Men" and "Spirit Warriors" and…the "Cold Ones" were actually true, life had definitely been carefree with a few stipulations.

But now…right now, at this _very moment__in time_ I am having a major dilemma. No, it isn't the fact that I'm a werewolf (I've come to accept and enjoy that part of my being)…but it kinda _is_ because I'm a werewolf I guess. You see…the whole reason we Quileute wolves exist anyway is _because _of the _"Cold Ones" _and…well…there's this coven-family of vampires a.k.a the _"Cold Ones" _and well…we really aren't supposed to have anything to do with them because of an ancient treaty….

But I broke a rule somewhere along those lines. The Cullens--the vampire family--are very strange for their kind. See…one night I'd been roaming the woods alone in my wolf form. I'd needed to be alone for a while, Leah was throwing a tantrum about how unfair life was that Sam had chosen someone else to love for the rest of his life. She knows it wasn't his choice.

I couldn't take being in the house, so since there was no patrol that night, I summoned the wolf inside and began to run. I guess I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, that I hadn't realized that the boundary was miles behind me and I was in vampire territory. I hadn't realized that there was someone…_something_ following me until I looked up and noticed how dark everything had become. The moon had been out earlier but the forest I was in was dark and eerily quiet.

I turned in that instant and came face-to-face with the most…unbelievable creature I'd ever seen. Before that moment I'd never actually _seen_ a vampire, not even the occasional rogue that was rumored to roam through our lands because I was too young according to Sam and the others. I'd lost my concentration and found myself standing naked in front of the unsurprised man who couldn't have been any older than I was…well…maybe he was a little older….

His eyes were dark and the look on his face was of hunger, but it seemed as if he was fighting very hard to hold something back. Before it occurred to me what it could possibly be, icy hands had pinned my arms to my sides and an equally icy mouth was at my neck. Before I'd actually blacked out I remembered his voice and how sorry he'd sounded as he said, "You're too young for this…."

Yeah I remember all that from two weeks ago…and my dilemma? I rubbed the side of my neck where I remembered that his mouth had been, where his teeth had sunk into my skin….Well, I'd done something so weird when I'd seen him, that I can't even explain it now. The others, the older guys, call it _imprinting_. I call it freaky, but who cares what I think right? As soon as I'd laid eyes on that vampire all I felt was _him_, all I _saw_ was _him_….All I wanted was him. I want him now that I'm thinking about it, but…I think he knew what I did.

"_You're too young for this…."_

Everyone is always telling me that I'm too young for this and that, but I know I'm not too young for…this _imprinting_ as they call it. No one has quite ever explained the mechanics of this weird…love at first sight thing, but all I know, in my heart even, is that I have to have him--being too young can suck my big toe.

When it was dark out, and patrol was over, I made it look like I was headed "Straight home," as Sam had ordered. It isn't hard to disobey orders, especially now that I have a different sort of pull telling me to go where it wants me to go. Jacob had been eyeing me funny all night long and it took some severe concentration to not think about what had happened to me and what I was about to do.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Hey Seth!" Jacob called me and believe me when I say I tried to ignore him…but he'_s _like my brother and definitely my biggest role model, so I listened anyway. I was really surprised when he smiled and said, "Who is it?" I didn't know what to say, so I asked him, "Would you…um…be mad if it was a--" "Vampire?" he'd interrupted, and I knew then that he knew. I nodded, biting my bottom lip, unsure of what was coming as he stared at me with emotionless eyes. _

_Finally he smiled, and I knew that we were sharing something. We were sharing something big and destructive if the others in our pack ever found out about it. "I can only guess who it was. I'll see you at the Cullens' in about an hour," he whispered, and then turned and ran, disappearing into the dark trees._

_I turned in the opposite direction, a smile so wide on my face I was sure it would be stuck there. My brother, my comrade, my best friend no doubt, had just given me the blessing and freedom I'd needed to hear. As I ran, I looked up into the sky, it was dusted with stars. I wondered what my dad was saying about it where he was in Heaven or something like it._

_I grinned, knowing exactly what he would say._

**(End Flashback)**

I stood completely motionless in the cover of the last bit of forest before it cleared into a river and then a larger field just behind the gigantic white mansion where I knew the Cullens lived. It hadn't been hard for me to find the place, vampires have a distinct and pungent smell that naturally repelled my kind. For me though, and probably Jacob, the smell was oddly inviting and very yummy. I hadn't been sure on how to approach them, knowing that they knew that we were sworn enemies and all that. I wasn't even sure _which_ Cullen it had been the night that I'd been…bitten. All I had to identify him, was his voice and his smell.

He'd smelled like oranges, peppermint, mud and something almost animal-like…well whatever it was, it had been the most delicious mixture I'd ever scented.

I was so wrapped up in trying to remember his face that I hadn't seen anyone coming from across the field, or swimming across the wide river into the dark forest behind me. All I heard was the soft thud of a pair of feet as they hit the damp earth somewhere….

"I didn't think that you'd come back," came that voice that had me whipping around so fast to see if I could catch a glimpse of his elusive face. All I saw was the trees…all I heard was the low snapping sound of twigs being broken as he came closer.

"You know," he chuckled, sounding pretty amused, "I really didn't think that you'd been the one. I hope you aren't mad or anything, that I left you out here for forty-five minutes…." He was getting closer, and I was getting jumpy.

"Just have to be careful you know, don't need anyone getting hurt," he sighed, sounding a little sad or something. It took me a minute to realize that he'd stopped walking. I still couldn't see him and it was almost too much to feel that distance, to feel his presence only one hundred feet away, hidden in the trees. "Tell me something…do you believe in Fate or Destiny? Because I can only chalk this up to mere chance that you'd ever imprint on me, that your brother imprinted on one of _my_ brothers," he said, his voice quiet and still sounding sad.

I didn't breathe for a fraction of a second, before I answered him, "I don't even know how this silly imprinting thing works really. I just…I know that I have to have you, that it's wrong even now that you're so close and I can't see you or touch you, or smell you or--" I stopped cold in my ramblings, mouth popping open in an "o" as I stared at the wide, fabric-clad chest of the mysterious Cullen.

I found myself looking up into a pale, but ruggedly beautiful face and golden eyes that looked at me with a tender, strained gentleness. The finger that had hooked itself under my chin was freezing against my hot skin…but it didn't bother me really. "I'm guessing you didn't get a good look at me that night," he chuckled, and I just nodded. His smile was so relaxed and natural that I found myself smiling too, happiness that I never thought I would feel surged through me.

"So," he breathed, moving his face closer to mine, "you didn't answer my question: Fate or Destiny?" I don't know what made me do it, but I pushed myself up against him and kissed his mouth. Come on, it was _right there_! He didn't move for a fraction of a second and I thought that I'd done something wrong, but he pulled back all the way and grinned. "I'm Emmett," he said, then he kissed me back. I thought I would drown from sensory overload, but found myself firmly rooted to the spot once he'd finished kissing me thoroughly.

I grinned once he pulled away and laughed, "I'm Seth." "Hi Seth, it's nice to finally meet you," he paused and grimaced, "under much more normal circumstances." I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and looked down at the ground, surprised to see how much taller Emmett was than me. I mean, yeah, I kinda figured it out when I'd come face-to-face with his chest and not his face, but still. "You're tall," I heard myself say and cursed at the randomness.

He chuckled and I felt even more embarrassed than before. "Oh I'd say…hmm…I am roughly six-foot-five," he said, so nonchalant about it. "Wow…I'm only five-foot--" "Nine," he interrupted, "yeah I know." I peered up at his face, confused and suspicious of how he knew that. Then he smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't help it. I've been following you around lately and…yeah." I couldn't help the surprise that I knew was written all over my face. He didn't seem to mind though…he just looked so…_torn_ about something and it was really starting to worry me.

"Um…Emmett…what's the matter?" And I couldn't ask any more than that, because honestly I didn't have a clue as to why his expression looked really pained though he was really trying to hide it. He looked between me and somewhere behind me several times before he answered my question. "It's…complicated," he sighed, suddenly looking extremely weary.

I sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree a few feet away. Emmett looked a little surprised at first but then he grinned, catching me a little off guard. "Well," he started, slowly coming closer, "if you want to know--" "Please?" I asked, maybe a little too quickly. He hummed, the sound of his voice nearly pulling me from where I sat, straight into his arms.

I think he noticed too because he was sitting next to me in the blink of an eye it seemed. "Better?" he asked. I nodded and gestured for him to continue. He sighed, "Well first off, I'm married--" I sucked in a shocked breath, "and second of all, my wife isn't very fond of the way you smell." I was getting ready to ask how she would know at all, when I remembered that Jacob had also Imprinted on one of the other vampires in his family.

"Yeah, but she honestly doesn't have a problem with the fact that you--" "But you do," I interrupted knowing what he was going to say, and feeling miserable that I'd even _hoped_ that this vampire would ever love me back…and did I actually love him? He was quiet, a lot longer than someone who didn't honestly know what to answer that question with. It felt like my chest was caving in on itself and I found it somewhat hard to breathe; to answer my own question: yes, I think I'm in love with him.

I stood up to leave but before I'd even taken a step, I felt myself being pulled backwards and landing in a cold, hard lap. I was surprised, and don't even think about the girlyness of the situation, when he started to nuzzle my neck as he squeezed me around my waist. I was embarrassed--anyone could see us! Oh, right, we're in the middle of the woods…no one in their right mind would just casually pass through on a midnight stroll….Well except maybe one of the other vampires, but really, who else?

Anyway, I tried to squirm away from him and found it really impossible. "Don't go," he breathed into my neck. I stopped trying to fight my way off of him. "If you have a problem with all of this, then why do you want me to stay?" I asked, unsure of what he wanted. Then he laughed and I frowned, "What's so funny?" "Nothing, its just that…I didn't say that I had a problem with it. You didn't give me time to answer," he said, nuzzling my neck again.

"But you said--" "I know what I said and I said that Rose doesn't have a problem with any of this and that she's curious to meet you," he cut across me, catching me a little off guard. Oh…but what about--? "What about you? Do _you_ feel the same?" I bit my lip, hoping he would say yes.

"I feel a lot more than that Seth," he whispered, turning my face so that I could stare into his eyes. You know, before that moment, I thought that I would never see so much hurt and loneliness reflected in someone else's eyes. I'd always believed that losing my father had sort of isolated me, which was an entirely different sort of isolation from Leah's, who'd loved and lost two people, but one was still alive to add to the burn. When I saw that pain in Emmett's eyes, the same pain as mine, I knew that I wasn't alone-- that _we _weren't alone.

We kissed again, slowly this time, not as rushed as the last time. I didn't realize it until I felt his thumbs gently wiping my cheeks, that I was crying. I didn't really know why, but something in his eyes made the dam break after so long--I hadn't even cried when they told us that Dad was dead.

It turned into full blown sobs somewhere in the kiss, and I pulled away to bury my face into his chest, shuddering with the force of the sobs. He was quiet the entire time, leaving me to wonder what he was thinking. But I was grateful that he was there and not making a big deal out of me soaking his t-shirt. It seemed like it lasted forever, but when I finally gave into just small hiccups and the occasional shaky breaths, I felt much better.

We sat in silence for a little while longer, just listening to the nighttime sounds the forest had to give us…of course I was practically getting high off of the scent that just seemed to be rolling off of Emmett in waves. "Seth?" I blinked suddenly, remembering where we were. "You awake?" he laughed, leaning back some so that he could see my face. I nodded, "You never got to the complicated part."

The same weary look that he'd had on his face, (just before I'd been an idiot and made the assumption that he didn't want me), was back and I was truly curious to know exactly what was so complicated. I settled back into his chest and waited for him to start talking. It was a while before he said anything, and when he did, I started to feel weary too.

"This is dangerous, this…relationship that we have. Your pack is more than willing to find the smallest infraction on our part, as a means to start a war. Your imprinting on me is definitely more than a small infraction," he sighed. I imagined that he ran a hand through his short hair.

I knew that he was right though…I felt as if we were already being forced apart--there were so many choices to make….

I caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye that came from the direction of the big white house just across the river. "That must be Jasper. I told them I'd be back in an hour, guess I took a little longer than I'd meant to," Emmett said, his voice still a little tight with tension. I decided to be brave and hopped out of his lap and onto the ground.

"Well let's not keep them waiting. I'd like to meet everyone," I ventured, hoping that he couldn't see how nervous I was at the thought. Suddenly, I was thrown up and over his shoulder, which actually hurt a little. I was hanging with my head against his back and my feet in the air--in other words, I looked like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" I beat on his back with my fists, thinking I was actually making something happen in my favor…not really. The tense atmosphere was gone for a moment and he ignored me before everything got extremely fuzzy and I felt like I did the first time I'd ever gotten on a rollercoaster. I just _prayed_ this wouldn't end with me throwing up all over Emmett when he stopped running.

I could tell by his rambunctious laughter that he wouldn't mind at all. Love makes vampires crazy too.

* * *

******(A/N: You likeee zee pairing? oui ou non? let me hear ya!)**

**Seth: Emmett this time eh?**

**Ajisai:...yeeees... *shifts uncomfortably***

**Seth: What IS it with you and pairing me with the Cullens?? can't I get another wolf every once in a while?**

**Ajisai: ... so you're saying you want me to pair you with...Jake or somethin?**

**Jake: Oh _hell_ no! Keep the brat with the Cullens!**

**Seth: Oh! so now I'm a brat huh?**

**Jake: Yeah! wanna go?**

**Ajisai: *jumps in the middle of the feuding shifters* Boys! Boys! peace and love remember? peace and love!**

**Jake: *scoffs* Fine. Sorry Seth.**

**Seth: *smiles* That's okay...say Jake?**

**Jake: Yeah?**

**Seth: Where were we going?**

**'-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of zee characters!**

**Rating: M (Seth is ticklish and Emmett...is kinky)**

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jake/??**

**Hey there! Here's the update! and from now on, unless my schedule changes, I will be posting as many story updates as I can on the weekends so it will be less stress on me and I can give you some amazing content!!! Have a fantastic week! Light kink (if you call licking as such) and tickles!! anda Lime!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seth**

Rosalie was very beautiful but very closed…the only way I can really put it. She didn't rush me like practically every other member of her family when Emmett peeled me off of his back in the middle of the family room, and she didn't seem very welcoming.

Alice kissed me on both cheeks while chattering away that we would be really good friends and her mate Jasper politely shook my hand. He seemed a little tense but Emmett had whispered that although I didn't smell the most appealing, I still had blood pumping in my veins. That was all I needed to understand Jasper's struggle--human blood drove him a little crazy.

Carlisle reminded me a lot of my own dad, but he was refined in obvious ways my dad hadn't been which made me smile. My dad was a rougher sort by heart you could say. Carlisle's wife Esme was the sweetest woman I'd ever met and by the way she hugged me and talked about Emmett, I could tell she was also a really good mom. I had to ask if she'd been a mother before she was…you know.

"Yes, but only for a short time," she'd said, sounding really sad, "my son was just a few days old when he died." I felt like such a jerk but she'd reassured me that she could barely remember much about being human and that it was a wound healed ages ago. "But I have such wonderful children now it makes me happy," she'd added, giving me a hug. I told Emmett he was so lucky to have such a wonderful mom.

Edward was the most striking of Emmett's siblings, his hair was a really weird auburn-bronze color. He shook my hand, saying it was a pleasure to meet Jacob's little brother. I grinned, realizing _he_ was the one Jake had imprinted on. He'd done good from what I could tell because Edward was very polite and seemed to have some mystery about him.

"Thanks," he quietly replied, startling me. Did he just--could he--? "He has the annoying ability to read the minds of those around him," Emmett stage-whispered, making Edward frown. I laughed, the look suited him. Suddenly Jacob came running out of what I guessed was the kitchen because he was freaking out about the stove catching on fire.

In the blink of an eye, both Edward and Esme disappeared with Jake right behind them. I counted to five in my head, not being able to help the amused smile on my face when he poked his head back through the doorway, "Hey Seth!"

"Hey Jake," I chuckled, shaking my head as Emmett pulled me down to sit with him on the very comfy white couch behind us. "Esme has been teaching Jake to cook," Alice offered, claiming the loveseat with Jasper. I noticed that Rosalie had disappeared and I got the feeling it was because of me.

"Yeah," I replied, biting my bottom lip distractedly. Maybe Emmett had _assumed_ Rosalie was okay with my imprinting on him. "Hey," he called quietly, turning my face to meet his honey eyes, "what's wrong?" I didn't want to upset him but when he growled before leaping off of the couch and pinned me to the ground, I breathlessly answered with, "I think Rosalie doesn't like me as much as you thought."

Then…he rolled his eyes shaking his head and smiling. "Rose will take some time to warm up to you…to this. We've been together for a little over fifty years and when a friendship _plus_ a marriage lasts that long, sometimes feelings need time to adjust too." Wow. That was deep and also short-lived because he looked up at Jasper and asked if he'd said it right.

So much for self-discoveries.

"As right as you ever will," the tense vampire said, giving me a friendly wink. I grinned, feeling better already. I learned that Jasper also had a…talent, I guess, like Edward. He could feel and influence the emotions of people. Cool right? But maybe not as cool as laser vision…or turning invisible…or…well anything like that.

"So," I hedged, still pinned underneath Emmett's decidedly _massive_ body, "you two were only friends this entire time?" Faster than I had time to really adjust (I swear he's going to get puked on one day), Emmett had me standing upright again. "Friends and…partners. We'll still be friends though."

And somehow, that didn't make me feel jealous or overprotective like the others explained imprinting makes you feel. I could accept that Rosalie would take time to warm up to me and that Emmett would still be her friend.

I just didn't know if I would be able to avoid being Alice's new guinea pig….

---------

After dinner (which Jacob burned but Esme saved), Emmett and I snuck away to one of the guest rooms on the second floor. I was surprised to see that there was actually a bed in the room and that it didn't look like any guest room I've ever seen. To put it lightly, the room looked like it belonged in a five-star hotel.

"Impressed are we?" I looked up to see Emmett sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed. I swallowed, suddenly feeling…strange. "Close the door," he demanded, voice lower than normal. I did it without much of a second thought, except that I was curious to know what he was planning.

I felt awkward, I mean…it isn't like I didn't _just_ meet the man or anything. Like, actually had a _real_ conversation…without silence…or biting…or…other things like that. I couldn't think straight with him looking at me like that, or his with his unique scent all over the place. Is it just me or was I smelling something a bit more…spicier than that? More…primal.

"You should get over here before I get up and bring you myself," came that voice again that had me on top of him and kissing him like he was the water and I was the dehydrated hiker in the middle of the Sahara. His hands were in my hair, tugging and making me moan into his mouth.

No, I do _not_ have a fetish…it just felt good.

"You have pretty hair," he whispered when I pulled apart from his lips to catch some air. I let out a breathy laugh, placing gentle quick kisses along his jaw. His humor came at the most random moments in life. He groaned when I kissed the pressure point on his neck, surprised he felt something there. "You're very sensitive," I pointed out, bursting into a fit of giggles which were _not_ girly, when his fingers dug into my sides.

He rolled us both over, keeping up the tickle attack until I was coughing for breath and had tears streaming down my face. "You're very sensitive," he mocked, sticking his tongue out. I leaned up, touching it with the tip of my own tongue. "And kinky too," he muttered before pulling me in for another mind-blowing kiss.

When I felt him tugging on my shirt I shifted so he could pull it off over my head and throw it in some random corner. My heart was hammering faster than usual but I took it as a good sign. At least I didn't feel like I was making a mistake. He trailed kisses down my neck, pausing when I let out a laugh. I glared at him until he got the hint and went back to kissing me--it isn't my fault I'm ticklish.

I could feel the scrape of his teeth at the juncture between my shoulder and neck, right above where he'd bitten me the last time. "Just do it," I grunted, not liking that he'd stopped. But he didn't move. I glanced down at his face to see him staring at the mark that was still there. Suddenly, Emmett was a stranger again.

"Maybe I should go," I sighed after several minutes ticked by, pushing him to move so I could find my shirt in the corner. He sat back and watched quietly as I pulled my shirt back on and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to put some sort of order back to it. My hand was on the doorknob when I decided maybe he snapped out of it but when I saw him he was still sitting there blankly staring right back.

Embarrassed and completely ashamed, tears prickled in my eyes as I growled at him, "You know _maybe_ you could let someone know when you aren't serious about them imprinting on you so making myself look like an ass can be avoided!" Just when I was about to slam the door shut after I got into the hallway, I felt myself being yanked backwards and flung on the bed.

"Get _off_," I yelled, moving my face so he couldn't get to my mouth. Of course he was stronger than me and of _course_ I didn't want him to move…but my feelings were hurt. When he tried to kiss me again I slapped him across the face, feeling both happy and a little remorseful when his head turned at the force of it.

"What was _that_ for?" he wailed incredulously, eyes burning with anger and…lust? What the--!? "You explain why you were practically throwing me out," I huffed, crossing my arms and looking anywhere but at him. I'll admit it was a little awkward the position we were in. I was on my back looking up at him while he was straddling my hips…awkward.

His facial expression changed though his eyes still held that odd expression…. Anyway, he was grinning this wide grin that had me feeling a little unnerved…I just _had_ to imprint on a sadistic, masochistic, kinky vampire. Huh.

Leaning down he blew in my face, causing me to forget momentarily why I was so upset. Sweet breath is a blessing you know. Licking my left earlobe, I squirmed at the contact, arching my back up off of the bed at the ticklish, yet pleasurable feeling he caused. "You know," his voice was low and rough, "some call it rejection," he paused to rip my shirt off completely, sparing none of the cotton as it gave to the pressure of his hands. I let out a really loud moan as he licked all the way from the waistline of my jeans to the mark on my left shoulder.

_Definitely _kinky.

"_I_," he went on, scraping his teeth over the scar, "call it foreplay." My back arched off of the bed, my hands fisted the sheets beneath me and Emmett growled at the loud moan that rushed from my mouth as his teeth sank into my skin yet again.

No one came to check on us for the rest of the night, and by the time I made it home (in the crack of dawn) I was so exhausted and worn out that I didn't even argue with my mom that I was grounded. But when she asked what happened to my shirt, I blushed and mumbled that I'd lost it in the forest. She gave me a look but let me go to bed, seeing how tired I was. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow, dreaming about Emmett and how he'd taught me to learn how to like foreplay.

And everything else that went with it.

* * *

**(A/N: That's as close as I can get to a lemon...which is a lime for now. But if this story goes on longer than 3 chapters I'll work on one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of zee characters!**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jake/?? (though you already know)**

**Hey there! I'd like to first off say I'm sorry I did not update this story sooner! I've been toying with ideas on how to end it and how long I'll extend it :] Don't worry though, this DEFINITELY isn't the last chapter! But yes, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with and have a brilliant week!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Seth**

"Seth, did you hear what I said?" Huh? "Huh?" I asked, snapping my eyes forward to look at Sam. He was giving me a weird look, on top of the fact that he looked pretty pissed. "Sorry Sam," I mumbled, ignoring the dumb snickers from Embry and Paul. They were really annoying when they wanted to be. Sam didn't stop looking at me though and I was going to try to say more, but then he started talking again, looking away from me.

I sighed, forcing myself to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth. The same words he said every single time we had to meet up in the middle of the night. I froze when he said something different, something that had my heart racing faster than I could control.

"There was an attack--"

No--

"the Cullens are at fault--"

No--

"it happened last night just north of here. The newspapers are saying it was a fatal stabbing--"

Vampire--

"but as it were, that is not the case."

"_Em." _

Sam kept on talking, I was still stunned.

Jake nudged my shoulder and I remembered that he had to be just as worried as I was. I couldn't shake myself out of the stupor I was in and when Sam said we were going to attack as soon as possible, I was standing up and shouting no before I even realized it.

"_Oops."_

"What do you mean, 'no', Seth? One of their own killed an _innocent_ human. That is _not_ something we overlook," Sam growled, his eyes narrowed and his stance rigid. I ignored Jacob's hand on my arm, twisting away from him before rounding on Sam. "We don't even know if _they_ did it!" "The Cullens are accountable for all acts committed violently against humans whether it be by one of them or not, they are _all_ the same." Something inside of me roared, my wolf surged with rage and fear and protectiveness--Emmett isn't a killer.

None of them are.

"Seth what are you saying man?" Quil asked looking confused. Jared nodded, "Yeah, are you actually trying to _defend_ those leeches?" I couldn't _believe_ them! They were actually going to think that the Cullens were behind that human's death? That they should all be destroyed and no one knew the real answer? "Sit down Seth," Sam commanded. I didn't budge. The circle around us got even quieter, I could practically _feel _Jake's eyes burning into the back of my head. If I exposed the real reason why I just couldn't let them destroy the Cullens, Jacob would be exposed too.

We'd both be exposed.

"I will tell you one more time Seth. Sit. Down." Beneath the rage was an intense sadness. Beneath the fire, I felt cold. Beneath my heart, I felt numb…but I had to do the right thing.

I turned to Jacob who was no longer looking at me, but glaring at the ground. "I'm sorry Jake," I turned to Sam, looking him straight in the eyes before saying, "but I can't let the person who has come to mean so much to me…die without me by his side." I'd expected the shocked looks, I'd expected the outrage, I'd even expected the punishment…but all I got were blank, disbelieving looks.

And before the chaos broke loose, I turned and ran, never looking back, never stopping until I was safely tucked in Emmett's waiting arms, sobbing brokenly at everything that had just happened.

I left Jake behind. I couldn't betray him even if he'd asked me to himself. I was mostly surprised that no one came to find me.

---------

My eyelids felt like they were glued shut and I wanted to go back to sleep but a gentle stream of soft kisses to my neck and face didn't let me. A soft growl sounded above me, making me chuckle and swat at the now grabby hands working their way under my shirt. Using the little energy I felt I had, I cracked one eye open, bursting into laughter when I saw my imprint.

He looked like a little kid whose mom just told him he couldn't have any candy.

"You putting up a front is _so_ not funny," Emmett grumbled, sitting back at the end of the bed and crossing his arms. I kept laughing until there were tears streaming down my cheeks and it really _wasn't_ funny anymore.

"Hey," he whispered as he wiped away the salty drops making their way down my face. He was right there above me, still intact, still perfect, still my Emmett. "Its all my fault," I croaked, dissolving into more tears as he pulled my body into his faster than I could ever get used to. He rubbed my back in circles, whispering nothing and everything in my desperate ears--I needed to hear him and feel him all in the same moment.

"Emmett please," I begged, tears still coming but no longer caring as they came and as I looked up into his eyes. He shook his head, "You're too distraught right now, you aren't thinking straight." I shook my head, "You don't understand Em--" "I _do_," he argued softly, leaning in to cup my face gently, "you aren't ready." Something in me snapped turning my tears of anger into tears of morbid frustration. "You don't understand because if we don't do this now there won't be another time for it _ever_. We're going to die because my love for you isn't enough! It. Just. Isn't. _Enough_."

My voice came out in a choked whisper by the end of my tirade and the crushing weight of what was to happen came crashing down on me even harder at the look of understanding and pain on his face. I hadn't meant to cause him pain, I didn't want for things to end. His lips were bruising in their assault against my own, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth instantly. My hands were running along his sides, down his back, in his hair, trying to map out everything about him.

Emmett did the same. It didn't even hurt when his mouth started its descent down my body, kissing and nipping every inch of skin he came in contact with. I moaned when he swirled his tongue around my left nipple and then the right, nearly jumping off of the bed when he dug his hips into mine, arousing me to the point of pain. "Emmett," I breathed raggedly, "I need you now." My clothes were gone in an instant and a part of me felt guilty for not being able to return the favor but those thoughts and any other coherent thoughts were lost when his mouth found its way back to mine and our tongues fought for the dominance I knew I'd let him have.

---------

None of Emmett's family asked any questions when we finally came downstairs. As-a-matter-of-fact, they were waiting in the sitting room for us. I thought it was kind of funny that they were all nearly in the same spots they'd been in the very first night I'd ever met them…over a month ago.

"Seth told me his pack has decided to exterminate us, wipe us out for the death of that human near Seattle," Emmett started. Well so much for breaking the news gently. Carlisle exchanged a look with kind and beautiful Esme before looking at me, "You are only a child, you shouldn't have to make this decision." I stared at him, shocked that he didn't seem angry or scared or…anything…just concerned for me. I snapped out of it though when Emmett voiced his agreement, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I wrenched myself out of his grasp, turning around to stare at him in the face. I didn't see anything he didn't want me to see, all I saw was a blank slate. "Well you know what? You can't scare me away or make me stop loving you no matter what any of you think or do. I'm staying here because Sam is making the wrong decision and I don't want to have any part in it."

"What about Jacob?" I blanched at Edward's expected question. I kept my head down and my eyes shut. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one I always get whenever I feel like I've let someone down. I let Edward down. I let Jacob down. I let myself down.

Even if I didn't agree with them, I let my pack--my family down.

"Seth," Edward tilted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. I could tell that if he was able to cry (Emmett explained to me that they couldn't produce tears or sweat) then he would have been. My tears felt like the tears of many people as they fell. "It isn't your fault. Jacob made his choice and you, have made yours," Edward told me. And before I could blink, he was gone.

"Where'd he go Alice?" Rosalie asked, speaking up for the first time since this whole conversation started--since I'd met her really. Alice's eyes focused back on the present, holding a sadness in them that I could understand. "I can't see him, but I'm sure we all know why." A small almost imperceptible sob tore its way from Esme's throat and my heart truly broke as the mother cried tearlessly while I cried with the tears she could not shed.

Jasper was silent, on edge as usual but even more so with the emotions swirling through the room. Carlisle embraced Esme, whispering things I felt were too intimate for all of the able ears in the room. Alice stood in front of the glass wall and stared out into the vast backyard and the thick forest beyond the river. Rosalie's hands were balled into tight fists, the fury in her eyes burned me as they glared into my own…into Emmett's unyielding stare.

As I stood between the two of them, the furious Rosalie and my fearful but determined Emmett, I did not know what to do. I did not know what my dad was saying in heaven or something like it. I did not know what I would do if he were still alive, still smiling, still laughing, still breathing….

I did not know what to do until a familiar figure broke through the trees where Alice's eyes were trained and leaped over the river. I broke away from the chain of Rosalie's condemning stare and Emmett's cold demeanor, running past Alice out into the pouring rain to meet Jacob who had already collapsed onto the ground, trembling and angry.

I kneeled down, placing a hand onto my brother's bare shoulder, feeling the familiar warmth of his skin. His long black hair curtained his face, obscuring it from view, hiding the tears he was desperately holding back. "Seth," he wheezed, hands fisting the wet dirt beneath them. I felt afraid, I didn't know what to do or anything. I felt like a kid, like the kid Sam and everyone expected me to be. I felt like the lost little brother Leah took her anger out on. I felt like the burdened son Mom resented because I looked so much like her late husband. Like my dad I missed too much for words sometimes.

Jacob's eyes met mine and I understood why he'd run away from the reservation. I understood why he'd come to me. "If they kill him, I will die," he whispered, finally succumbing to the tears he could no longer hold inside. I pulled my brother into the tightest hug I could manage, silently promising to save the ones I loved. Jacob had run because he would not have been able to save Edward alone. Sam would not kill him until the red sun rose the next morning.

"_I promise to save us all." _

* * *

**(A/N: Cliff! What?! Me? cliff? nooo...well yes! But don't worry, I am workin on zee next chapter as we speak...er...as I speak! Let me know what you think!!!)**

**Seth: Do you Tell lies?**

**Ajisai: No...not intentionally at least.**

**Seth: Oh. Does Jake tell lies?**

**Jake: I'm right here and no. I don't.**

**Seth: *looks all puzzled and cute* Well if you don't tell lies then why'd you tell me that what you and Edward were doing wasn't s--?**

**Jake: *slaps hand over struggling Seth's mouth* Uh...hehe, don't mind him. He's just confused.**

**Ajisai: *puts hands on hips* Mhmm, sure he is. So if you don't tell lies then how come Edward told me that you said you'd left a pair of boxers and your phone at his house?**

**Jake: *sputters* He did--I did NOT--**

**Ajisai: *drags Seth away* Come on kid, lets have some tea and chat about Jacob's lying ways.**

**Seth: *smiles* Okay! Bye Jake! **

**o_0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: M (slight violence, nothing drastic!)**

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jacob/Edward!**

**Hello there everyone! Know its been a while since I've updated on this story, I do apologize, I've been insanely busy! How is everyone doing out there? I hope you like this chappy! I wrote it a while ago and just recently edited it to what I felt was the best way to go!!! I'm so hyper!! I would also like to take a moment to say thanks for all of the reviews that this story has recieved! THANK YOU! everyone gets a cookie! *distributes cookies* Voila! enjoy! And now, without further hinderance (just ignore the overly-hyper author) please read and enjoy!**

**Look-E-here!!: lyrics from Tokio Hotel's 'World Behind My Wall' and the directly translated version of the German version of the song 'Lass uns Lauffen' (Let us Run)! If you haven't heard World Behind My Wall, please listen! it's beautiful!**

**Ahem...sorry bout that...please carry on!**

* * *

_I'm ready to fall._

_I'm ready to crawl on my knees to know it all._

_I'm ready to heal, _

_I'm ready to feel…_

**Seth**

We are quiet, but the earth around us is like a symphony orchestra playing some unknown yet familiar melody we all have heard many times. I can hear it, the rain as it strikes the green leaves of the forest we quietly navigate our way through. It is just before dawn and no one has had any sort of rest, not even those who have had years of practicing the illusion of sleep. There is a feeling in my heart, in the beating heart of my brother as he runs beside me, in the soul of my mate as he keeps pace on my other side. This feeling everyone has--Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, even Rosalie has it.

I imagine Edward does as well.

We are afraid. Our lives hang in the balance, precariously teetering on the edges of insanity and desperation. Of freedom and loss…of a world we cannot yet see but know is there. My pack refuses to believe that such a thing can exist--that it _does _exist--the love between a wolf and a vampire. Emmett holds my hand in his at the sudden scent we all pick up--we are close.

Up above us, beyond the canopy of trees, through the pouring rain and the grey clouds I can see a break in the sky. The light is red, orangey and tainted with the natural golden glow of the sun, but red where the rain is starting to clear. I train my eyes forward. I can just make out the border of the boundary line, where east meets west, and north and south break just on the outsides.

Jacob cries out in surprise at the figure that seems to be tightly bound to a boulder just on the edge of the cliff. "No." We all have stopped, my arm is outstretched to keep Jacob from running head on into the trap my pack has shamelessly set. "I've underestimated them. They hold us just as responsible." My words seemed to have broken him more than the sight of his mate bound just beyond his reach.

"Come and fight like a fucking man Sam!" he cried. And Edward, he looked up with an expression that mirrored that of a burning man. It seared my soul so that I felt his anguish, Jacob's fury and the fury of my own all in one.

We didn't wait any longer before Sam appeared, followed by Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Leah. The others, those who did not need to know, were not present.

Sam knew that he was wrong.

Carlisle stepped forward, sharing a quiet but meaningful look with Edward before passing him to stand at a reasonable length away from Sam. Leader-to-leader, man-to-man, father to non-father. In more ways than any of us realized, we were one in the same. The rain continued to clear and the crimson tint of the morning sky became more evident. Jacob stared with unhindered want into Edward's golden eyes.

"_Please." _They said.

"I presume you know why we are here today Cullen; why your own is now at the mercy of my pack," Sam started, eyes devoid of any emotion. I'd noticed as they walked up, that every single member of my pack had a look devoid of any emotion worth comprehending and as I stare at the eyes of my sister, I know what it was. She wanted so badly to do the right thing, but she could not because that would mean death on her part--she loved Sam far too much.

Carlisle remained calm, though the way Esme gripped Alice's hand let me know that the tension she felt was the same as the doctor's. "I know that my son has done nothing wrong--none of us have gone against the treaty. We have come here today to ask that you let Edward go and leave us in peace."

"Leave _you_ in peace? I doubt a leech like you has any understanding of _peace_," Sam spat. Emmett growled menacingly. I placed my hand firmly on his chest, calming him for the moment.

"I implore you to listen. We have done nothing wrong, nor has Edward done anything wrong other than cross the treaty line--"

"We'll make a deal Cullen. His life for the lives of the rest of you," Sam interrupted Carlisle. Esme let out a wail that chilled me so deeply--so inhuman that I couldn't breath.

"Take me instead _please_!" she begged, held back by Alice and Jasper. She reached blindly for her son. Edward's head hung low, the red sunlight glinted off of his bare back. Everything was going wrong…what was I supposed to do? Sam did not budge, he didn't flinch the way Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul did at the broken and tearless sobs of Esme, the gentle mother who'd already lost one child.

I felt it, really, before the gigantic wolf tore its way from Sam's human body, leaving scraps of clothes on the ground. Jacob let out a snarl before his body shook violently into the large russet wolf that'd saved my ass more times than I can count. We are no longer quiet. The blood pumps in a familiar rhythm, the sun breaks through the clouds to rain down on us all--the day of reckoning--the crimson tide. It is chaos; Esme sobbing, Edward pleading with Jacob, Sam snarling, Emmett pulling me back, Alice and Jasper protectively shielding their mother, Rosalie standing stock still.

The large black wolf lunges towards Edward's bowed figure, the russet wolf launches into action. With a strength none of us could have guessed, I broke away from Emmett's steel grip and ran blindly to stand between Edward and Sam's bared teeth. _"I promise to save the ones that I love." _

"Seth no!"

"Stop him!"

The feeling of teeth too large to be real, sinking into my flesh past the skin, startled me more than anything. Sam was angry, too angry to realize that it was me, too angry to hear the yells of everyone around us that it was me. Too blinded by his rage at himself and at the thought that Jacob and I betrayed him, to realize that it was me. I screamed for him to stop, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to leave Emmett and Jacob and Mom and everyone--not even Sam who was now killing me in a blind rage.

All I could see was red and I was thankful that was all I could see. I didn't want to see Em's face, Carlisle's face, Edward's face, Jacob's face…not Leah's devastated face.

"Sam _stop_! _Stop_!"

All I wanted was to save them. I failed.

"_Goodbye Emmett."_

_Oh,_

_Let us run_

_When darkness comes. _

_Somewhere our future has started_

_Behind the horizon._

_Oh,_

_Let us run_

_Until the night is lightening,_

_And until the last rain of the world_

_Falls apart over our heads._

* * *

**(A/N: hey there! what did y'all think? Let me know and I assure you this isn't the end. How could I end with a cliffy? *gasp* WHAT? _Me? _a _cliff?_ get out of here! But no, really everyone, this will have one more chapter and possibly an epilogue! Thank you so much for your reviews and I know its been a while, but I've been having a hard time finding some inspiration on a few things, but I know how I want Seth's and Emmett's story to end!! Thank you so much again!)**

**Seth: I die! Why do _I _have to be the one to die?!?!**

**Ajisai: You...don't...die? *looks at him confusedly***

**Seth: ... (o.o) oh.**

**Jacob: Way to go genius.**

**Seth: Thanks! *smiles all cute and stuff***

**Ajisai: *smacks forehead with hand* Why do I even bother?**

**Seth: *pouts all cute and stuff* Cuz you love me?**

**Ajisai: I do! *hugs cute little puppy***

**Jacob: ... get a grip.**

**Ajisai: You're just jealous cuz Sethy isn't afraid of a little affection! **

**Jacob: ... -_-' I'm just going to go play some video games with Emmett...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters! **

**Rating: M (though this chapter is easily not even...yeah)**

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jacob/Edward**

**Hello there! Its been far too long since I updated and I do apologize. This chapter is very short, which is okay, because there will be an epilogue/chapter six-ish thing. So! I really don't have much to say, but I hope everyone is enjoying the summer and having fun :] Thanks so much for the reviews and your patience, and although I've had this chapter done for a while now (yes, confession time), I was juggling with it being the end or adding on a bit more, but I am satisfied with how things are and I hope you like it too!**

**So please, enjoy!**

* * *

Five  
*****

I don't remember much about being out of it, only the part when I saw my dad-it felt so good to see him again-and being told by some weird voice that I had to go back. I suspected it was my wolf, my gut instinct telling me that there was a place full of people who needed me and an Alpha who really needed to be forgiven and then slapped around a couple of times. Ahem-Sam. What?

But mostly it was my dad that made me decide that giving up was dumb and that Emmett needed me most of all. I cried a whole lot when he told me this. I've always wondered about what he might say, even made up a bit of his side of the conversation, but to hear him say it was more than I thought I could take-but I took it-and when we hugged again for the last time, it didn't feel like a goodbye but more like a… "I'll see you later."

So I don't remember much about being out of it, other than that stuff, but I _do_ remember waking up and feeling like I'd been hit repeatedly with six ton boulders and then some. Talk about grudges and animosity.

"Seth! Oh my-Jake! Jake he's up! Go get Emmett-no-quicker than that!"

I groaned, _so_ not liking the squealing going on around the place. As soon as I opened my eyes I forced them closed again. My throat made a weird sound which apparently let whoever it was in the room know that the lights seriously had to go. "I'm sorry Seth, I didn't realize that maybe so much light wasn't a good idea," the voice apologized, much softer and much calmer than the squealing.

I tried to let her know, I knew it was a she, that it was fine and that I was fine but my throat felt extremely raw and hurt when I tried to talk. "I think this might help." I felt something cool on my lips and my torso being slowly elevated so that I could sip whatever liquid was being poured into my mouth a little more easier. Water, I presumed from the tastelessness of it. It was good water too, I mean I drank so much I thought it must have been the entire ocean by the time I was done.

"Well," Alice giggled, lowering me back onto the bed (now I could recognized her voice), "I think someone is feeling much better."

I still couldn't open my eyes, but I had to agree. I _did_ feel a little better and felt even better when I heard doors open up and felt a sudden, firm, but gentle pair of arms lifting me back up and pressing me into a cool and familiar chest. Oh Emmett.

"Seth," he breathed.

"Emmett," I croaked, dissolving into tears, gripping him tight…so afraid to let him go. My dad told me not to be afraid to love Emmett, I told my dad I wouldn't be. He told me not to hate Sam, I could never hate someone who didn't understand let alone Sam. He told me that I saved Edward's life, I knew that Jacob would be alright. I knew that we would all be alright.

My eyes opened, through the haze of my tears, I saw his beautiful face. His eyes were smoldering. "For a minute there…I thought I would never get to see your eyes," he whispered, stroking my face gently, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. And that was all I needed for the rest of forever. We stayed there, wherever _there_ was, for the rest of the day, and although I drifted in and out of sleep with the occasional visitor, I felt safe and reassured that I would always open my eyes to Emmett.

He is the one I would always keep fighting for.

* * *

**(A/N: So! How did y'all like it? I just adore Seth, of course I couldn't kill him! Next up in this story is the epilogue/chapter six-ish thing. Thanks again for the reviews and fav. adds and EVERYTHING! *hands out cookies* please, take them. Thanks so much again!)**

**Ajisai: See? What did I tell you, you're just way too cute to die! *hugs Seth really tight***

**Seth: I guess *gasp* you're right *gasp* Too tight!**

**Ajisai: Oh! Sorry! *takes arms from around Seth's neck* Guess I don't know my own strength.**

**Jacob: *grumbles* Yeah, apparently not.**

**Ajisai: You know what? Who invited you anyway? Its not like we want your Debbie-Downer self to be around us.**

**Seth: Yeah! You're being so mean Jake! *pouts all cute and stuff***

**Jacob: *sighs* Sorry Seth.**

**Seth: *perks up with bright smile* Yay! Oh I love you Jake!**

**Emmett: *comes out of nowhere* Hey! What about me?**

**Seth: But of course I love YOU the most. *jumps into Emmett's lap***

**Jacob: *mumbles to Ajisai* What a pervert.**

**Ajisai: *nods* You said it.**

**Jacob: *points accusingly* But weren't YOU the one to put them together?**

**Ajisai: -_-'...point taken. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters.**

**Rating: M (this chapter...not really...)**

**Pairing: Seth/Emmett, Jacob/Edward**

**So this is the FINAL CHAPTER! I hope everyone enjoys it and please tell me if the ending was just...riiight. I've seriously gone over a dozen endings for this story and this is one where I kind of bent the rules and added all the elements I thought of. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it very much, I put my best foot forward and made some tough decisions! I love Seth and Emmett and all of your reviews and fav's adds are really appreciated and thought of :)**

**Well...here you are! Love, Ajisai.**

* * *

**Seth**

I knew that each time I opened my eyes, Emmett would be there. He was in bed for as long as I was and was always there to comfort me from a bad dream. I was really out of it, I couldn't count the days or nights that must have been passing every time I opened my eyes. Carlisle explained that he had to keep me on painkillers and tons of morphine, (more than the regular dosage given to humans) so that the healing could be bearable.

* * *

Every time I opened my eyes, Emmett was there, holding me and giving me a bright smile that made me wish I could stay awake to see it long enough…. But I faded in and out of sleep for what felt like weeks.

* * *

I saw Alice and heard her chattering about what was going on, trying to keep me updated with her favorite daily fashion blogs. She only mentioned the weather last.

* * *

I saw Jacob and listened to him tell me "thank you" and "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," so many times. Every time he said those things I felt my mouth moving and could hear the words in my head, saying, "I would do it again if I had to," and, "Don't be sorry. I was trying to protect _you._" I don't know if the words ever came out of my mouth.

* * *

Esme came in and brought my mom. Mom looked so devastated, trying to understand what happened to me; and not just what _recently_ happened to me, but why I was barely ever home before. I really didn't have the heart, (or the energy) to tell her that I was always there, she just never really noticed; she was too sad. After she left, Esme told me that my mom needed time. Just time.

* * *

Jasper managed to make me laugh and take away the tiredness a little, but the drugs were really good at their jobs.

* * *

Edward read to me what I guessed were his favorite books. I really appreciated it when he did, his voice, though like Emmett's, was soothing and softer, making the words he read seem more alive than that thought made sense.

* * *

Every moment I opened my eyes, Emmett was smiling, holding me close and whispering gentle things I always knew he'd saved just for me. I also started seeing Paul again. I saw Embry and Quil. I saw Jared and even Collin. I felt my strongest and most alert when I saw Leah. It was the first time I ever saw my big sister cry and when she did, it was the first time I truly felt closest to her.

She said, (well, really hiccupped) what all the others came to say, "I am so sorry."

I smiled, patting her head gently. "I know."

* * *

"PLEASE!" I screamed, pulling Emmett closer to me, trying to get rid of the burning along my back and left side. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I begged, tears streaming wildly down my face. I would give anything to make the pain go away, but the crying, begging and screaming didn't make it feel better at all.

Carlisle took away the morphine and all the other painkillers I couldn't name even if I wanted to. It had been two hours since he took them away, and all I wanted to do was die; it truly felt like the only way to escape it.

Emmett was holding onto me, giving me the coldness his skin offered, soothing the burn only a little. Not enough to make it dull for even a second. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," Emmett whispered in my ear, the sound reaching me although I was screaming so loud I was sure everyone everywhere could hear it.

"I WANT TO DIE! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!"

It was the second worst day of my life so far, and by the way Emmett broke down and rocked me back and forth, I knew it was the second worst day of his life too.

* * *

"Do you think…maybe one day things will be different?" I asked, feeling Emmett's fingers massage shampoo through my hair. It was nighttime, just after dinner, and although I could barely keep my eyes open, I'd pouted for a bath. Alice gave in easily, which, pressured Emmett into consenting.

Consenting; a new word I learned from Edward.

"I think so. Some people just need more time than others," my vampire answered me, tilting my head back to rinse the soap out of my hair. It was long. We were quiet for a while, the sounds of the bubbles popping and water splashing occasionally interrupted the silence. Emmett stood up then, saying he'd be right back with some clothes and a towel.

I sighed, sinking deeper into the steaming water, feeling much better but _much _more sleepy. I heard the piano playing softly downstairs, happy that my hearing was back to where it had been before…

Before…

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed - in _our_ bed. I realized how funny it was that I'd obviously fallen asleep in the bathtub, something I hadn't done since I was four. I must have been _exhausted _at dinner. Emmett stared at me and I could tell he was trying to see if I was actually _awake _or not by the smile on his face.

"Morning," I tried, smiling my most adorable smile.

"I couldn't help myself, so don't be angry when you see pictures of yourself knocked out with soap bubbles in your hair. I used Alice's camera."

I swatted at him, playfully punching him in the arm while cracking up all at the same time. I _knew_ something was coming. Only Emmett I tell you. Then his lips were on mine and I lost all sense of direction and time. I could have fallen asleep again and probably wouldn't have known. I felt him pushing something into my hands, keeping his own wrapped around them as he pulled back to look at me.

He had a smile on his face, not his big, I'm-up-to-something-so-you-better-run-for-cover-smile. No, a smile just like the one he'd had when we first met. He was _definitely_ up to something. "Em, what's-"

"I know these past couple of months have been really hard on you," he interrupted, voice softer than I'd expected it to be. I felt myself choking up, (it can't be helped!), seeing where he was going. "What I want…is for you to be happy and to live your life however you desire, and go wherever it is you want to go and do whatever makes you happy-" his voice broke a little, making me tear up even more. I was shaking, wondering and kind of dreading what he was getting at. He lifted my hands in front of me, opening them slowly.

"Oh Emmett-" I gasped, half choked, staring at the ring in shock.

"And it would make me the happiest vampire alive, if you, Seth Clearwater, will marry me," he finished, smiling so big I was sure it was the sun I was staring at.

"Yes," I whispered, trying to get my breathing under control.

"YES!" I heard someone shout from just outside of the door, and the unmistakable sound of high fives being passed around. I rolled my eyes, laughing despite the tears rolling down my face. My heart swelled as I watched Emmett gently slide the gold band onto my finger. He was so thoughtful sometimes.

"Now you're all mine," he growled low in my ear, his voice taking on a completely different tone. I blushed at the instant hard-on I received and thanked Carlisle and his rehab methods to get my body back into good condition.

"I'm all yours," I whispered, pulling him down into a gut-wrenching kiss.

We never even made it to dinner.

* * *

I never stopped smiling the entire time. Even when Alice was fussing over my hair, and the mega-white suit she threatened to kill me over if I got _one speck _of dirt on it, (or anything else that would invariably - another word I'd learned from Edward - ruin it).

Even when my mom interrupted progress several times to fret over me and to ask twenty-seven times, (believe me I counted), if I was sure about the decision I was making, I continued to smile, nodding when she asked and reassuring her that everything was fine.

Even when Rosalie and Leah clashed over the same lipstick, (not that Leah even _wore_ lipstick enough to argue about it), I smiled, seeing a spark between the two of them that I was sure they were probably denying.

I didn't stop smiling even when the nerves settled in and Alice handed me the bouquet I had no say in having in the first place. I didn't stop smiling even when I was moved to wait at the top of the stairs, arm linked through Carlisle's. He smiled at me too, understanding that he wasn't filling in for my dad in any way, but that I'd chosen him because he was special to me and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else after my dad.

My smile grew even bigger, (which I thought was impossible), when we made it outside, down the small path that lead to a grove of trees, all the way to Emmett who stood in front of a natural altar made of vines from the trees. Carlisle hugged me before letting me go to stand beside the man I would spend until the end of forever with. We had guests gathered on either side of the path I'd walked down, and I was a little surprised to see some vampire's I'd never seen before.

The guys, (and Mom and Leah), were handling themselves very well.

Together, we turned to face Billy Black, (no one ask), who had volunteered to be the one to "marry" Emmett and I.

"I know how much I love my own son, and knew from the moment things changed, that whoever made him _that_ happy, didn't matter so long as there was love involved. Since meeting Edward, I knew I would die a happy father who is very proud of his son. Your father, Seth, I know would have felt the same." I never told him that I'd seen my father before returning to the world of the living, but just hearing those words were enough for me to accept his offer. See? Told you not to ask.

I never stopped smiling, even when I caught a glimpse of a big black wolf beyond the trees, glad that in some way, he got to see me on the happiest day of my life.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

"Hey Dad. Its been a while, I know, and if you could, I know you'd kick my ass for not visiting Mom more often. She's doing good now. She's married - Charlie Swan - and for the record, I saw it coming. Leah, she and Rose are together now, not married, but then again, they don't need to be. Since the day they first met they argued like an old married couple, so I'm sure they'll be fine when the baby comes. Yeah, it feels weird getting ready to be an uncle, but I bet you feel even weirder knowing you'll be a grandpa soon. Mom is over the moon.

"Jacob and Edward live in London, just around the corner from me and Emmett actually, though right now they're back here in Forks with us for the holidays. I'm really excited to see everyone after being away for the last two years. London is really different, the people and the things, but the weather is pretty much the same: rainy and clouds most days. I'm a teacher to primary school kids; kindergarteners. Emmett is my housewife, (don't tell him I said that), though he works with Edward nights at a pub. Its kind of funny, but I never thought of Edward as being the bar kind of guy, then again, its right up Emmett's alley - both of them since there's no sun involved.

"Alice is living her dream, designing fashion for a line in Paris. Jasper is wherever she goes, her support team and partner in crime. Who would have guessed he had a knack for what was "in" and what was "out?"

"The pack is doing good. We saw them just before I got here. Most of them are married now, Quil and Claire and Jared and Rachel, even Paul found someone! Sam and Emily finally tied the knot; they have two sons. Sam…well, it was never really a conversation between us, but over the last ten years - eight before we moved - we have come to an understanding and forgiveness of everything that happened. Even Emmett has forgiven him, Leah, will probably never see it that way, but no one blames her either.

"I just want you to know Dad… that everyone is happy. _I'm_ happy. You don't have to worry if you have been worrying lately. I miss you and I promise I'll come back and visit again before I leave. I love you."

"You alright?" Emmett asked as soon as I made it back to the Jeep, his favorite car that even _I _couldn't convince him to leave at home.

I smiled at him, "Yeah. I'm good, how about you?" He grinned, winking at me.

"Good as long as you are."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping closer to me and pulling me by the collar into his chest.

"I love you," was all I said, all I needed to say to convey the peace I felt inside.

You see, it was never really a dilemma I'd thought I'd found myself in, no. It was exactly as it was supposed to be, even for Jacob and Edward. Because the "Cold Ones" exist, I am a wolf. Because I am a wolf, I inevitably found Emmett, the only one I have ever felt selfless enough for to risk my life to save the ones who mattered so much. To save _him_.

The lines of love run deep and thorough, never destroying, but creating bonds that will forever live in those they've touched.

I will never forget it.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! questions, concerns, likes, dislikes, let me have it! I love you all and thank you very much for reading and reviewing and adding this other 'baby' of mine. *p.s are you surprised? no mpreg to end things all happy *wink*.)**

**Seth: That was *sob* so sweet!**

**Jacob: Yeah *sniff* now I see your genius!**

**Ajisai: I know boys, I know. Shh, its okay. **

**Seth: Is it? *eyes all cute and stuff***

**Ajisai: Yes, it sure is. Who wants pizza?**

**Seth & Jake: I do! *all happy now***

**Ajisai: Yay! Let's get Edward to pay this time!**

**Seth: That's mean!**

**Ajisai: *whispers to Seth so Jake can't hear* Not unless _he _does it *points at Jake***

**Seth: ... OKAY! OH JACOOOOB!**


End file.
